


You Melt My Heart

by Lovelythe5sos



Series: Ficmas 2017 [11]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 19:23:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12990858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovelythe5sos/pseuds/Lovelythe5sos
Summary: “It’s cold!” Luke squealed as he jumped up from the snow. Calum laughed harder as he watched the blonde dust himself off before picking up his ski-poles and whacking Calum with one.OrCake go skiing and its cute and fluffy





	You Melt My Heart

“Luke! I got a surprise for you!” Calum called, as he walked through the house looking for Luke. He finally found him in the music room, strumming away on his guitar. “There you are babe,” he said, sitting down across from the blonde and kissing his nose. Luke put the guitar down and crawled into Calum’s lap. “What’s the surprise?” He asked, nuzzling Calum’s jaw with his nose. “I got us a cabin in Colorado for the week. We can finally try skiing.” He said. Luke giggled and smiled up at Calum, “You’re the best! Cmon now we gotta go buy winter clothes!” He yelled, grabbing Calum and dragging him out of the house. 

*********************************************************

“It’s cold!” Luke squealed as he jumped up from the snow. Calum laughed harder as he watched the blonde dust himself off before picking up his ski-poles and whacking Calum with one. “Stop laughing,” he whined, “I’ll push you in the snow.” Luke poured until Calum finished laughing. “Sorry babe, it’s just, how did you manage to fall before we’ve even gotten to the top of the mountain?” Calum said, giggling again at Luke’s misfortune. “You’re a hot mess,” he said, pulling Luke into him and kissing his forehead. Luke blushed and leaned into him for a second before he turned towards the chairlift. “Let’s go, I wanna try and make it down the mountain before I fall again.” Calum laughed and they headed up the lift. They skied until it grew dark, then cold and pink-faced headed to their cabin. Calum grabbed mugs for cocoa and Luke turned on the electric fireplace. They cuddled up on the couch and Luke leaned into Calum's chest, whispering "Thank you for this. I love you." Calum kissed the blonde's head and said "I love you more baby. Merry Christmas."


End file.
